What I've Discovered
by Wayward Demon
Summary: This story has nothing to do with "unlikely", just so you know. It's based off of mine and extazee's roleplay. Contains mpreg and a guy on guy kiss. so no whiners, kay? this is a oneshot.


L pulled on his jacket and sighed. _What's wrong with me?_

Peeking into every door as he walked down the hall to make sure they were all asleep, he silently made his way to the foyer. He stared at the white door with the brushed steel knob before stepping out into the cool night. He looked up at the sky and smiled sadly.

He quietly shut the door and walked to the driveway, getting into his car and starting it. Taking one last look at his home, he slowly pulled out of the cement pathway, driving down the smooth city road towards the hospital.

--

L parked and looked at the white light emanating from the gray building, steping out onto the gravel path between the rows of flowers. He held open the door for a woman who had been crying. he watched as she wrapped an over-sized jacket around her shoulders, clutching a small, flat box to her chest, then looked away as a warm breeze blew through her short auburn hair.

The air inside was steril and dry, like most hospitals, only with the faint smell of roses lingering throughout the small waiting room. He looked around. Seeing as there were no flowers in the room, it must have been the receptionist's perfume.

He walked towards her and quietly spoke, "I-I have an apointment w-with..."

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"U-uhm... D-dr. Alice Aldridge?"

"Okay, I'll let her know your here. Why don't you take a seat over there?" she pointed towards the clean, white couch facing the plasma screen television that hung on the wall, murmuring lines of a 'Ghost Hunters' rerun.

L nervously sank down into the cushion, waiting for a nurse to call him to the doctor's room. He dug his nails into the flesh on his forearm, staring at the screen.

"Mr. Ryuzaki?" a young man opened the door.

He nodded and stood up, following the male nurse into a clean room.

"Dr. Aldridge will be with you in a moment."

L nodded again, sitting in one of the chairs by the window.

After a few short minutes, a tall and slender woman with long, platinum-blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked in.

"You must be ," she held out her hand, "I'm Alice Aldridge."

He shook her hand politely, "N-nice to m-meet you."

She smiled at him, "Now what am I seeing you for?"

"I-I..." he sighed and looked at the floor.

"Tell me your symptoms so I can see if I can do anything for you."

"U-uhm... well... I've been getting sick in the mornings, running a low-grade fever, uhh... I'm f-fatigued... moody... I-I've been getting dizzy often..."

Her eyes widened, "I'll stop you there. Excuse me, Mr. Ryuzaki," she said, walking out of the room briskly.

He sat down again, his entire body shaking and his breath quick and uneven. Why was he so nervous? And why couldn't he stop quivvering?

Dr. Aldridge walked into the room, followed by another woman with ice blue eyes and medium-length black hair.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, this is Dr. Sylvia Mason, the ultrasound technician."

L's eyes grew wide. He stood up quickly, nearly falling over. Dr. Mason walked over and helped him regain his balance.

"Please. Follow me."

The three of them walked to and inside the room where the machine stood. Dr. Mason helped L onto the seat as Dr. Aldridge walked out.

"Ryuuzaki, would you mind pulling your shirt up? "

He did so, confused about his reason for being there. Dr. Mason turned the machine on and grabbed a small bottle.

"I apologize if this is a little cold, but I was supposed to go home half an hour ago, so I wasn't prepared," she squeezed the thick goo onto L's stomach and immediately began running the transducer back and forth. "Do you feel any discomfort?" she said when she noticed him cringing slightly.

"J-just a little."

She nodded and turned to the screen. "Oh my god."

"W-what is it?"

"it looks like a primitive streak."

"What?"

"It seems to be a developing central nervous system for an embryo."

L froze, "So what you're saying is?"

Her voice was quiet, "I believe you're pregnant, Mr. Ryuzaki."

She wiped the gel off of his abdomen before he sat up.

"Goodbye," he wispered as he walked out.

--

He pulled into a gastation parking lot, tears streaming down his face. _How will I tell them?_

L got out of the car, walking into the store.

_Close your eyes  
Don`t be afraid  
I`ll hold you tight  
I won`t go away  
Until you fall asleep_

Sleep well, sleep tight  
Nothing can harm you  
A lullaby of tears uncried, I`ll sing for you  
Sleep well, sleep tight

You cradle in my arms  
Your heart full of pain  
None can hurt you anymore  
Your soul will cease

He walked trough the isles of junk food and over-the-the-counter medicine. He grabbed some tylenol and continured browsing.

_I stroke your hair  
You won`t be alone  
You`re going to a better place  
Where joy and happiness reigns  
When you fall asleep_

Sleep well, sleep tight  
Nothing can harm you  
A lullaby of dreams undreamed, I `ll sing for you  
Sleep well, sleep tight

Close your eyes  
I´ll cover you with flowers  
Lilies, jasmin, roses  
Will be the guardians of your dreams  
Until you lie below the ground

He'd picked out a stick of rock candy and a bottle of fresca and began walking towards the counter.

_I wish I could go with you  
I don`t know you but still we`re so close  
There are feelings, I thought long-forgotten  
I found you but now you`re gone  
But soon I`ll follow you_

When I`ll fall asleep...

"$8.25," the cashier mumbled. L handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he grabbed his things and walked back out to his car.

He downed the rest of the fresca, after taking the tylenol, before nervously gnawing on the rock candy. For a while he was able to choke back sobs, but that changed when he reached the driveway. He broke down, his body wracking with grief.

God only knows how long he was in his car, crying. He pulled his knees up onto the seat and leaned his head on them, crying harder. Then he couldn't cry. No matter how badly he wanted to, he just couldn't cry. It was as if his body couldn't take it. So he wiped the tears off of his face with his sleeves, step out of the car, and walked inside.

Aphrodite was suddenly standing before him, glaring at his stomach.

"Being as you love _him_ so much, I don't think you need me here."

"A-aph--"

"You have no place in my heart."

With that, she walked up the stairs to her room. L sobbed, then twinged, stumbling to his bedroom where X was sleeping. He smiled sadly and got on his side, kissing X softly before lying down.

_So I'll continue to live this lie until I can no longer conceal my grief._

_The pain may be unbearable,_

_But it's worth it if I can be with you._

* * *

_**A.N./ This story has nothing to do with my fan fiction "Unlikely". It's based on mine and extazee's roleplay. X is her character and I do not own the glorious anime known as Death Note. The song playing in the conveniance store is Lullaby by Persephone. NO FLAMES PLEASE. IF YOU DID NOT LIKE IT, THEN DON'T REVIEW IT. I wrote the thingy at the end! 8D**_


End file.
